The pervasiveness of sexual assault on college campuses is well documented. Koss, in her recent survey of 6,200 university and college students on 32 campuses nationwide, found that 53,8% of undergraduate women reported having been sexually victimized. Yet little is understood about the precipitants of forced sexual relations. We argue that the risk of sexual assault among collegians is increased by the interaction of three components: (1) the socio-cultural and psychological characteristics of the victim; (2) the socio-cultural and psychological characteristics of the offender; and (3) the social context of the offense itself. We will analyze each of the component parts and the interaction among them. This study marks the first time an integrated sociological and psychological theoretical approach has guided the analysis of the risk of sexual assault among university students. The purpose of this research is to provide longitudinal analyses of central risk factors within each component of the model. Changes in risk factors over time will also be analyzed. Using survey and interview methods we will assess early childhood experiences with sex and violence, personality and attitudinal factors, and current behaviors related to dating relationships and sexual aggression. The data will describe the experiences and values college freshmen bring to campus with them. The potential causal relationship among these risk factors and subsequent sexual aggression will be analyzed. Vulnerability to sexual victimization is not random; neither is the perpetration of sexual assault. Prevention is possible to the extent that we understand the interaction among its precipitants, and how they operate over time. This research will contribute significantly to the establishment of effective sexual assault prevention programs on campus.